Charmed: The Next Generation Scratch This Witch
by Fictionmaster89
Summary: The Next generation of charmed ones are three cousins born on the same day from the charmed sisters. The cousins life's are interrupted by a demon sent to turn the charmed ones evil.


Charmed: The Next Generation

"Scratch This Witch"

It was a cool sunny day in San Francisco, the Halliwell manor had been quiet...demon free since the Charmed ones vanquished the demon of fear, Barbas. Lewis spent his morning in the attic studying The Book of Shadows, trying to live up to his parents expectations as a witch...a Charmed one.

"Lewis! Where are you?" Ericka called out loudly from her bedroom on the second floor of the manor where all three cousins' bedrooms were located.

"In the attic!" Lewis answered out loud causing an echoe to bounce off the attic walls. He could hear Ericka coming up the steps that led to the sacred attic where their parents would cast spells and vanquished hundreds of demons for about 4 decades.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you, what do you think of my new outfit for work? Does it say, respect my authority or I'll use my mind controlling powers to make you piss yourself silly!?" Ericka asked as she struck a pose of fierceness. Lewis chuckled at the thought of his cousin using her mind controlling abilities to mess with some poor soul's bodily fluids. Ericka was a district attorney for the city of San Francisco. It was a rough road to get where she stood today, her job entailed a lot of paperwork and the usual trial cases along with being part of crime scenes with the homicide team of the San Francisco Police Department. Surprisingly enough the gruesome crimes didn't bother her, she enjoyed being a person who brought justice to the innocent, protecting the innocent is what a charmed one was all about.

"I love it, money well spent." Lewis smiled with approval as he closed the book of shadows because he had just realized that he himself needed to get ready for work. Being San Francisco's best real estate agent he didn't want to ruin his perfect punctuation at work not to mention the sales he would possibly miss out on.

"Ugh. I have to get ready to head to work, I've got four houses to show to clients that had made appointments prior to the open house." Lewis nagged and rose from his comfortable spot from his mom's old couch. It was forever ruined with blood stains of demons of the past and that's why his mother placed it in the attic along with all of other furniture that was damaged by fireballs, energy balls. They were flung to crash into wooden furniture, normally wooden tables and chairs. Luckily their mothers had their whitelighter, his father Leo to heal their wounds.

"Hey, where was Michelle off to early this morning?" he asked with one foot out the attic door and stuck in a pause for an answer.

"Oh, she had a job interview for a secretary position for an insurance company downtown." Ericka started walking toward Lewis' direction.

The streets were busy with traffic but it was good thinking in Michelle's part that she had decided to leave the manor an hour before rush hour. The roads were swamped with taxi cabs and rude drivers who loved to express their feelings with a certain middle finger. She parked in P2, along with the other lined up cars. She had ten minutes remaining before her interview with a life insurance company, Maxwell & Blake. Michelle was a temp for the time being. Last night she realized she needed stability, not that she wasn't grateful for her temp positions but if she had to walk dogs again she'd scream. Two out of the six dogs she walked urinated on her to mark their territory, she swore never again. There was an interruption to the memory of the dog walking catastrophe by a beeping sound from her purse, it was her cell phone alerting her that she had received a text message from Lewis and it read: "Good luck with your job interview!"

The message made her feel at ease and unearth an inner courage to see through this interview. Michelle checked her makeup with the sunvisor mirror above her head to make sure she looked good. She quickly pulled out a brush from the glove compartment to her right and brushed her long blonde hair that ended down to her chest. She hoped her possible employer was a man that way her God given assets may sway the scales in her favor. She tugged her black blouse down a bit to show cleavage, she also pushed her breast up for a noticeable effect.

"Okay girls, work your magic." She mummered to herself.

In the lobby she sat next to a woman who looked fragile and possibly been suffering with a eating disorder. She suddenly was interrupted with a thought of a bacon cheeseburger, she had forgotten to eat breakfast in such a hurry to hit the streets downtown early. Michelle put aside her hunger and focused on the task at hand, she was a bundle of nerves now. One by one the other applicants with a interview were called up and sent to walk into the office to the right of the room through a thick wooden door with a golden plaque screwed on the middle of it where it read: "Manager". It felt like four hours had gone by when she realized she was the last person in the lobby other than the receptionist in the maple colored desk in front of her six feet away. The Asian woman receptionist browsed a fashion magazine while she chewed a piece of gum that seem it would fall out of her mouth by the childish way she was chewing it. Michelle jumped at the sound of the ringing telephone beside the receptionist who at the sound reached to answer it.

"Yes, Mr. Tate? Right away." She hung the phone up and annouced dryly to Michelle to enter the office to the right, Mr. Tate was ready for her she said. Michelle felt her blood rise up to her cheeks the closer she walked to the wooden door. Once inside she caught the gaze of Mr. Tate, he was attractive. Brown sandy hair with a sun-kissed tan that really brought out his creamy blue eyes. He looked to be in his mid thirties at the most, nice strong looking arms with a gorgeous smile to go along with it. She took a seat on the comfy chair in front of his desk.

"Mr. Tate thank you for making time to meet with me." Michelle thanked him trying not blush in front of him.

"You're welcome, do you have resume for me?" Mr. Tate asked as he sat his pen down on a stack of paperwork front of him.

"Yes, I do." Michelle replied while she reached for her black portfolio leaning against the chair she sat in. She handed him her resume knowing that it had very few job history other than temp jobs but she figured he'd be looking for someone who was committed to one single occupation for a long period of time. From his uninterested expression on his face she was not wrong about her assumption of not being committed to a job long enough. The silence was broken when finally spoke.

"Ms. Halliwell can I be honest with you?" Mr. Tate stated in a clear voice as he placed the piece of paper on his desk.

"Please by all means." Michelle answered with a disappointed tone because she already knew where this was heading, which was...nowhere. Before he spoke again she thought about casting a spell on him, an attraction spell to guarantee the position for the job to her.

"Well.." Mr. Tate began

"Can I just say one thing before you make you're decision?" Michelle interrupted quickly.

"Ah..." Mr. Tate began again.

"Through space and time I say this rhyme, attracted to me you will be; and only I can remove thy spell from thee." Michelle casted the spell with her incantation.

Mr. Tate suddenly glowed in a sky blue hue after the incantation was spoken. Now the expression on his face was completely different from the one before, it was a look of desire; sexual tension.

"I'm sorry, please continue." Michelle apologized sarcastically with a fake smile across her face. Mr. Tate stood up and made his way to Michelle and said:

"Ms. Halliwell I'm glad to hire you for our secretary position here with me at Maxwell & Blake."

"My, this is all so sudden!" Michelle mocked him as some old western character from a movie with a southern accent.

"Ms. Halliwell would you join me for dinner?" Mr. Tate said hypnotized under Michelle's spell.

"You're buying." Michelle commanded as she waltzed out his office and Mr. Tate followed not far behind.

"My lord, I have summoned the demon you acquire for the task you have in my mind." the seer magically shimmered into vision in The Source's lair.

"It's about time!" The Source exclaimed impatiently as he stared into his fire pit of death in front of him. He always imagined the lifeless bodies of the charmed ones being thrown into the pit as he cackled and celebrated in victory while their flesh burned in eternal fire and left nothing but bones. His train of thought was interrupted by the demon he had ordered the seer to summon, Kaasha. A tall, murky swamp colored demon with wild hair that resembled snakes along with its skull sockets for eyes.

"My lord, how may I serve you?" Kaasha kneeled before her master's throne.

"I need you to infect the charmed ones with your poisonous claws to turn them evil. So I can steal their power for myself. That is how your poison works is it not?" The Source replied firmly as he stood out of his throne and paced back and forth with the train of his cloak trailing behind him.

"Yes my lord." Kaasha responded as she bowed her head to the ground.

"Then go!" The Source commanded in a piercing shout that made Kaasha jump to her feet and blink out of the Underworld to do what she was commanded to do.

Ericka was exhausted. She was relieved the day was over at work. She climbed in her black Mercedes that was parked in her parking spot in the lot. On her way through town she stopped to get a bite to eat at a drive thru. She couldn't wait to change into her comfy clothes when she got home. It was a long day at work, she had been reviewing cases that were going to court and she had to meet with clients. She was more than ready for some channel surfing. When she entered the manor it finally felt homey to her since she hadn't felt that way five months ago when she gave up her condo uptown because her charmed duties required all three cousins in the manor where they were the strongest and safest. She didn't bother fighting destiny, it had been set the day they were born there really was no use. When she had changed her out of her work clothes and into to loose fitting pajama pants with a tank top she came downstairs to watch some TV when her plans were interrupted by the ringing doorbell. Ericka found it odd, they never had visitors this late. She glanced at the time the grandfather clock showed, it was quarter to eight at night.

"Who is it?" Ericka questioned the late night visitor as she paused in front of the door. She could see a figure through the stainglass windows on the front door.

"Ma'am this is the San Francisco police department, we will like to speak to you." A woman replied loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh my god..." Ericka panicked silently and rushed to open the door. A policeman stood on the porch in her blue uniform robotically stiff and expressionless.

"Are you Ericka Halliwell?" She spoke again calmly as she put her hands to her slim hips.

"Yes. Is something wrong?" Ericka questioned frantically as she placed her left hand to her chest.

"Could we speak inside?" The police woman asked as she waited for Ericka to invite her in.

"Please." Ericka simply said trying get her to come in quickly so she could find out what was going on before her heart jump out of her chest. She came inside as Ericka shut the door behind her she walked to face the police woman.

"Please, tell me. Is there anything wrong?" Ericka asked once more a bit irrated but mostly scared of the answer.

"Yes, as the matter of fact there is," The police woman's voice changed drastically.

Out of nowhere she swung a punch striking Ericka in the face causing her to fly back in the air to crash into the grandfather clock behind her, glass and wood scattered on and around Ericka as she laid on the floor. Before she could try to get on her feet a dark green hand gripped her throat and picked her up violently from the floor. When her eyes focused on what had a hold of her she wanted to scream. It was a terrifying demon with big bulging black sockets where eyes should have been, it looked straight out of a horror movie. It was the police woman in her true form. She wore scaled and spiky swamp green skin and her face resembled a living breathing skull with green flesh. A skull faced demon. The air flow to her lungs was being blocked, her sight was beginning to grow dark and spotty.

"Killing you would be so easy but I'll leave that to my lord. I'm sure he's looking forward to ripping you limb from limb." Kaasha snarled while she slashed her claws on Ericka's stomach releasing a good amount of blood then tossed Ericka without effort into the living room. Ericka still concious managed to slowly raise herself up.

"Tell your cousins I said I'm coming back for them." Kaasha hissed and blinked out of Ericka's sight. As fast as she could Ericka dialed Lewis' number on her cell phone. It rung three times when Lewis finally answered.

"Hey!" Lewis greeted her chipperly. There was no response.  
"Ericka are you there?" Lewis asked anxiously waiting for a response.

"Demon...Help...I'm bleeding." Ericka could bearly speak the words when she collasped on the hard floor.

"Ericka!" Lewis shouted at his cell phone but there no response. The line went dead.

I'm so happy you decided to join me for dinner." Mr. Tate annouced as he placed his hand on top of hers. She took a sip from her wine glass trying so hard not burst out laughing.

"Why Mr. Tate, are you blushing?" Michelle flirted with a smile. Mr. Tate smiled back and took a sip of champainge as he reached for something his pocket. He laid a plastic card on the side of her wine glass.

"what is that for?" Michelle asked as she took back her hand from under his.

"Motel key card. I thought you and I could get to know each other more in a intimate setting. What do you say?" Mr. Tate's expression turned into sexual frustration brought to the surface.

"Well. Have fun on your own. I'm not that kind of girl." Michelle rose from her seat and placed her purse's strap on her shoulder to make a quick getaway but Mr. Tate got a hold of her sparkly blue Prada purse.

"I don't take rejection well." Mr. Tate threatend as he gripped her purse even tighter.

"Then you're not going to love this." Mochelle ripped his hold on her purse and waltzed to the nearest exit. Luckily he didn't follow her, but she could feel his eyes burning two little holes on her back as she got further away from him. When she reached the parking lot the air felt thin, it was a bit hard to breathe. Something within her told her that there was something wrong, she couldn't explain it. The restaurant's parking lot was packed with cars, she wonderend if this was a usual amount of business. The parking lot's lamp posts were really dim, there really was no use for them espicially when it didn't help her spot her car. After ten minutes of searching she finally found her baby blue Volkswagon Beetle there was an alerting beeping sound coming from her purse, her phone was chiming. Once she was in the car she dug out her phone from her purse to find a text message from Lewis, it read: "9-11". She knew what that meant, demon trouble.

Michelle raced back home as fast as her car could take her without getting pulled over by a cop. She noticed that on her rearview mirror were a pair of headlights following her since she had pulled out of the parking lot and they hadn't moved out of place since then but she didn't want to pay attention when her cousins needed her help.

"You guys!" Michelle bursted into the Halliwell manor as she nearly tripped on the wood pieces of what use to be the grandfather clock.

"What hell?" She whispered to herself as fear took over her stomach and she rushed upstairs.

"Lewis, Ericka!" Michelle hollered their name as it echoed through the upstairs hallway.

"In here!" Lewis yelled back from inside Ericka's bedroom, Michelle raced into Ericka's bedroom without a moment's hesistasion only to find Ericka on the bed with three large gashes covered in blood.

"Oh my god!" Michelle rushed to place her hands above Ericka's wounds to heal her. A faint sky blue shimmer glowed between Ericka's wounds and Michelle hands. The blood and wounds vanished as though they never were, Ericka was healed.

"What happened!" Michelle finally had the chance to ask as she took a seat on Ericka's bed.

"A demon posing as a police woman attacked me, she said she'd be back for you both." Ericka explained as she tried to recollect her traumatic encounter earlier.

Michelle stood on her feet and suggested that she and Lewis check the book of shadows to identify the demon who payed Ericka a visit earlier that night. After flipping thirty pages of the book the demon they were looking for was found.

"That's her! It..." Ericka pointed out at the disgusting image of the demon the book potrayed back. She felt ill, she didn't understand because Jenna had healed her. She made her way to the attic door's frame to lean against it.

"The demon Kaasha is capable of turning good witches and good mortals evil by a single scratch from her venomous claws. The only antidote to this poison this components of the demon's flesh. Vanquishing Kaasha before ingesting the antidote will permanently leave the infected person or people evil for a long period of time, sometimes years until the poison subsides." Lewis read aloud as a shiver ran down his spine.

"Oh no." Michelle gasped in shock and glanced at Ericka still leaning weakily against the doorway of the attic.

"So that's why I'm feeling light headed and weak. I feel like I'm burning up." Ericka confessed worried as her stomach churned violently.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll reverse the affects." Lewis answered sharply as an inner strength suddenly emerged from his heart. He would make sure his cousin was saved in time.

"The book of shadows clearly says that we need the demon's flesh for the antidote to work." Michelle reminded him squeamish at the thought.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem, Kaasha has two more witches to infect." Lewis acknowledged out loud as he closed the book.

"What are we going to do?" Ericka asked trying to hold herself up against the door frame. She felt out breath like if she were suffocating, she could no longer stand so she made her way to old love seat to her left. Her body was on fire and the flames were churning from the inside.

"Nothing, she'll come to us. You don't look so good." Lewis stated as he walked to Ericka to feel her forehead. Her forehead was clamy and hot. He knew the poison was doing its work, turning her evil slowly.

"I don't feel so good. I'm going go lay down." Ericka admitted even though the words burned a hole in her ego.

"That would be best because you're burning up!" Lewis exclaimed as his hand left her clamy forehead. "Ok, let me take you into your bed so you can get some rest. Michelle could you get a wet rag for her forehead?"

"Yes, of course. I'll meet you guys in her room in two shakes." Michelle ran into the hallway. Lewis swung Ericka's arm over the back of his neck and helped her walk to her bed. When they reached her room Lewis carefully helped her lay down, she looked so run down. Her cheeks were no longer rosey pink but pale and sickely. Her sandy blonde hair didn't shine anymore, it looked like it belonged to a corpse. Ericka's blue eyes didn't resemble a blue ocean anymore but black holes where water used to reside. The poisonous virus was changing her completely, she no longer looked like his cousin. His observations were interrupted by Michelle running into the room with a wet rag, she placed it on her forehead gently. Michelle too noticed the changes in Ericka, she looked plagued with a deadly disease. She worried for her cousin, all three of them were so close since birth. They were inseparable; she tried to stay strong for Ericka, she buried the pain of losing her to evil and focused her agony in saving her instead of giving in to her fears.

"How is she doing?" Michelle choked the words out of her throat not wanting to think it was too late for Ericka.

"Not good I'm afraid. Not until she gets that antidote in her system otherwise we'll have to fight a demon and a evil charmed one." Lewis answered anxiously as he tried to grab a hold of himself. Michelle's shocked expression was wiped clean off at the sound of the doorbell chiming downstairs.

"I'll get that." Michelle orbed herself downstairs immediately. She wondered who would be visiting this time at night. She planned on shooing whoever it was at the door, it was not the time for visitors no matter who it was. Ericka needed her. She opened the door in a rush but now she wished she hadn't even bothered, it was Mr. Tate. She had forgotten all about the spell she had cast on him earlier that day. He looked angry and sexually frustrated, this made her chuckle in his presence.

"Mr. Tate, what are you doing here? Was I not clear when I walked out on you?" Michelle sneered at him.

"Now you listen to me you little bitch! No one says no to Randall Tate!" Mr. Tate growled in rage.

"Well, you know what? I did!" Michelle was about to slam the door in his face when suddenly, Mr. Tate's foot stopped the door in motion and he simutaneously swung his fist in Michelle's right cheekbone causing her to fly back to crash roughly on the wooden floor. Surprisingly she had not fallen unconcious from the blow. Struggling to raise herself up, a hand yanked her completely up by her silky blonde hair and tossed her into the living room to crash into the glass coffee table. Michelle was surrounded by shattered glass but her breath was knocked out of her from the impact of the crash. Mr. Tate was stronger than he looked, even though he rarely made time to visit the local gym. He released a harsh grunt as he began to walk to Michelle's unconcious body that laid in a bed of shattered glass, as his hand was about to grip Michelle's blonde locks Mr. Tate was flown backwards in mid air and crashed into the book shelf. Lewis had used his telekinetic powers to save his cousin from further bodily damage.

"Michelle!" Lewis ran to her unconcious body to wake her up. He searched her body for wounds, he would run across splatters of blood but no wounds were in sight until he placed his right hand on the lower left side of her abdomen and felt something sharp; a piece of glass the size of a small pocket knife clung within her. Lewis quickly yanked the piece of glass that had trespassed in her abdomen.

""Aah! God!" Michelle exclaimed as she was painfully awoken from unconciousness. It wasn't even two seconds that the glass was removed and the wound was completely healed. Lewis had forgotten that one of Michelle's powers was self-healing.

"Are you alright?" Lewis inquired as they both rose to their feet from the floor.

"Yeah, no thanks to him!" Michelle proclaimed angerly as she faced Mr. Tate's motionless body on the floor on the far left corner of the living room covered in dubrey of what used to be the book shelf.

"Who the hell is he?" Lewis asked her with crossed arms waiting for an explanation.

"Ah...well, he is...was my new boss but I kind of cast an attraction spell to help with my hiring." Michelle confessed shifting her eyes from Lewis to the floor.

"Michelle! You out of all people of this family should know that casting a spell for personal gain causes a backfire! These types of spells go awry if you don't word them without consequences. The spells on the book of shadows were written by our ancestors to pretty much blow in people faces, well in your case a punch in the face." Lewis lectured her a bit annoyed at her lack of knowledge of one of the most important rules when casting spells.

"I know. I'm sorry! I'm reversing the spell." Michelle dusted herself off and walked slowly to Mr. Tate's body.

"Don't forget to heal him, who knows if my power even in low strength could have hurt him by crashing into that book shelf." Lewis tapped his foot against the floor repeatedly while his patience wained.

"Alright, alright." Michelle replied annoyed at the obvious, though she didn't want to heal him after he used her as a ragdoll and had thrown her around. She got to her knees and placed her hands above his back, a vibrant blue shimmer released from her hands to heal any injuries Mr. Tate might have, Michelle arose from her knees to remove the attraction spell.

"Man attracted to me,  
I now release,  
From heart and mind,  
Through space and time."

Suddenly, Mr. Tate glowed in a red hue that indicated that the spell had been removed from him. His fingers began to move slowly, Mr. Tate was regaining conciousness. Michelle retreated Mr. Tate's side to Lewis', she was worried Mr. Tate would attack her again.

"How are we going to explain this to him without exposing ourselves!" Michelle just realized with a gasp.

"Now you worry about magic exposure? Luckily for us I know how to remedy the situation," Lewis boasted and took a step forward and began chanting:

"Man in front of me,  
Be swept by a slumber deep,  
Your memory of today I now erase.  
You will awake in your bed,  
without memory of things done and  
said."

A blinding flash of light similar to a camera flash combusted into the room. Once the light subsided, Michelle's eyes widened at the view of where Mr. Tate use to be but what remained was the mess he left behind by crashing into the book shelf with such force.

"Wow! It worked!" Michelle announced walking towards the dubrey of broken wood on the floor.

"Well yeah. I thought of the proper words before I casted the spell. Now, back to saving Ericka unless there's another mess you'd like to come clean about?" lewis replied once again crossing his arms.

"No. No more messes." Michelle simply said as she felt bad, her mistake was getting in the way of saving her cousin.

"Oh, I wouldn't say you're quite done with messes!" Kaasha blinked across from them. She stood confidently with her emerald glowing eyes and wild hair like snakes slithering in every direction. The color of her skin was murky swamp green and the texture of her skin was scaly and spiky.

"Well aren't you a hideous thing. You really should have morphed into that police woman you were posing as because looking at you is making me want to vomit my lunch." Lewis insulted her with a bitchy smirk across his face.

"You are going to regret saying that witch!" Kaasha growled furiously while clenching her fists ready to strike.

Give it your best shot." Lewis challenged Kaasha gesturing his hands to use his exploding power to blow her to bits. He fired with all the power he had in him but Kaasha dodged herself away from harm causing him to leave a wrecking ball size hole through the sun room door. Kaasha backflipped herself while in the air she fired an energy ball of purple light shot towards Lewis, but he managed to spring out of its direction. Michelle acted immediately and her eyes searched for possible weapons to attack Kaasha. The search was over, her eyes locked on what she had been praying to find; the fire poker by the chimeny.

"Fire poker!" Michelle called out using her orbing telekinetic powers, the poker teleported in swabs of blue orbs and she flung her arm to direct the orbs towards Kaasha.

"AAAH. You bitch!" Kaasha screamed in agony as she quickly yanked the poker and tossed it on the floor beside her. Kaasha conjured another energy ball and launched it to Michelle but she was too quick for Kaasha she orbed herself out of the path of the energy ball. Kaasha annoyed she growled while Michelle thought she'd surprise her from behind by orbing but Kaasha anticipated her battle move, she elevated her right leg to kick with such force and it thrusted into her stomach causing Michelle to soar across the room only to crash into a wicker chair in the parlor.

"Hey!" Lewis yelled to distract Kaasha's attention away from Michelle. Kaasha instantly turned with a fiery gaze but Lewis was prepared, gesturing his hands in a combustion motion. A blast erupted from Kaasha's mid-section making her fly across parlor; out the stain glass window.

"Aah!" Kaasha growled in discomfort as she lay on the soft grass that was invaded with shattered glass.  
"You'll pay for this!" She threatened and blinked out of their sight before Lewis could blast her to pieces.

"Damn." Lewis whispered to himself as he reached the broken stain glass window where Kaasha landed from his blast. Michelle made her way to his side with high hopes that the demon had met her death by the hand of her cousin.

"Do you vanquish her?" Michelle asked as she began to rise from Kaasha's kick to the abdomen.

"No. We can't. Until Ericka receives the anti-dote." Lewis replied disappointed.

"Wish we could have sliced a junk of that fugly face of hers. All I did was stab her with a fire poker." Michelle replayed her assualt against Kaasha. Lewis' eyes widen as an ephiphany crashes in.

"The fire poker!" Lewis' eyes swift from Michelle to the bloody fire poker on floor by the china cabinet. He ran to pick it up, to his surprise their prayers had been answered by a higher power. At the sharp edge of the poker an inch of spiky flesh hung for the taking.

"Is that?" Michelle paused in silence.

"Yes. The anti-dote." Lewis smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Kaasha you have failed me!" The Source screeched in a fiery rage that complemented his brash ruby red glowing eyes.

"No! My lord I have infected one of the cousins! She should be in her last moments of good nature. Soon she will rise and be on our side." Kaasha assured her master as best as she could knowing her very life depended on it.

"For your sake, I hope you're right." The Source waved his hand to dismiss her from his throne and sight.

The Source had no intent in utilizing the Charmed ones once they were swayed to the dark but kill them to collect the ultimate power of the Warren line of witches and wreak havoc among the human race. He knew Kaasha would fail in the long run, but he had high hopes that maybe the wheel of fortune would turn in his favor.

"My lord I am wounded. I beg of you to heal my wound to accomsplish my task." Kaasha knelt at her request before him in agony.

"Very well. I shall heal your injury. Give me the charmed ones and you be greatly rewarded...you'll get to live." The Source firmly replied.

"Yes, my lord." Kaasha bowed her head in compliance to her master. The Source simply waved his hand to magically heal Kaasha's stab wound and it vanished in a blink of an eye.

"It's done! Now Go!" The Sourced roared for her to do his bidding. Kaasha blinked out of his chamber to do what she was ordered to do.

Kaasha hoped that the infected witch was up and running, that would surely make things simpler with her help. If not she'd wait in the Ether dimension to surveillance their home without physically being there to get wounded again.

The infected witch will infect good mortals in the human world and turn them evil. They will commit murderous crimes against each other. She fantasized how her master would greatly reward after he sees her accomplishment.

"Show me the charmed ones!" Kaasha commanded the ablaze of eggplant colored fog surrounding her.

A portal manifested before her that mirrored back like a camera inside the Halliwell manor. She grew and angry when she was presented with her desire, flashes of the charmed ones and their current positions. Kaasha growled when she saw Ericka still unconcious as before.

"Damn. Wake up you miserable bitch!" Kaasha cursed at Ericka's reflection.  
"I guess I'll wait until sleeping beauty wakes up."

"Can you pass me the eye of nute?" Lewis asked Michelle as he stirred the medium sized cauldron with a long wooden spoon.

"Here you go." Michelle handed him the jar filled with nute eyes. She hated having the jar in her hand, the eyes freaked her out because it looked like they were staring at her, it sent shivers down her spine everytime.

"Thank you." Lewis retrieved the jar and scooped up three eyes with the wooden spoon. He dropped them into the cauldron, he reached for the mandrake root to finish the vanquishing potion for Kaasha. Lewis walked to the fridge to get the piece of flesh for the anti-dote for Ericka. He shook the miniture bottle of the Herb thyme and added two pinches and last but not least the flesh. Carefully with a fork he jabbed the flesh and dropped it in the second  
cauldron by the first. A burst of sparks and emerald green smoke erupted from within the cauldron.

"The potions are ready, get two viles from third cabinet to the right." Lewis quickly acted for there wasn't much time for Ericka, after the potions were poured into the viles he sealed them tight with corks.

"Hello, cousins." Ericka greeted them them with a different voice...a demonic voice. An evil grin appeared across her face as she entered the kitchen.

"Uh oh." Michelle froze in her spot afraid to make a sudden movement. She was shocked how good and healthy Ericka looked, yet it was scary to see this stranger who was her cousin.

"Ericka I know you're in there! Fight it!" Lewis protested to her as he walked slowly to Ericka.

"Ericka doesn't live here anymore!" Ericka channeled Lewis' telekinesis with her empathy power, sending Lewis to fly down the basement stairs. Michelle orbed immediately to Lewis' side at the bottom of the staircase.

"Lewis oh god!" Michelle placed her hands to heal the huge gash on his forhead that gushed blood. Blue shimmering glow healed Lewis' wound in seconds.

"Clumsy cousin." Ericka grinned at the top of the staircase about to walk in when Lewis sprung into action and used his telekinesis and shut the door and mentally kept it shut.

"What do we do?" Michelle asked concerened by Lewis' side as he continued to enforce the door with his arm stretched out manupaliting his power to be utilized through his right hand.

"Orbs us into the attic, I got an idea." Lewis whispers in Michelle's ear. Michelle held his free hand and orbed them both to the attic. Ericka started banging and kicking the basement door. She paused and felt Michelle's trail of magic going above her.

"Think you can orb without me knowing huh." Ericka mummbled to herself irrated. She channeled Michelle's orbing power and followed them to attic as well. It was only seconds and she was in the attic on the prowl, she didn't see anyone but she knew they were hiding because she had been tracking Michelle's power.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Ericka taunted she searched the attic. There was silence.

"Now!" Lewis shouted popping out of a dark corner behind the love seat. Michelle pounced out from hiding place behind the attic door.

"Crystals! Circle!" Michelle orbed the cage crystals to surround Ericka to trap her in. The four crystals shot out a white light similar to lightning and connected at each end caging Ericka in a dome.

"Let me out you bitch!" Ericka commanded her in anger and frustration. She tried to walk through the dome only to get shocked violently. Lewis and Ericka raced to the wooden podium where the book of shadows rested.

"How do we get her to drink the anti-dote?" Michelle asked nervously. They flipped the pages of the book not knowing what to begin to look for.

"Why don't you freeze her with your freezing power?" Michelle requested as she closed the book.

"I haven't been able to control that power yet but I can try." Lewis answered as they started to walk to Ericka.

"Crystal!" Ericka called for the crystal in front of her on the floor, it orbed in her hand, for she was channeling Michelle's orbing power once more. The cage faulted into non-existent.

"Channeling your powers has become so easy that I could do it in my sleep." Ericka bragged when suddenly Kaasha blinked into the room.

"Now we can get down to business! Don't you agree Ericka?" Kaasha asked Ericka with a grotesque smile as she walked to Ericka.

"Of course." Ericka summoned her mind control power to use on her cousins. Ericka's eyes glowed shamrock green as her power peaked, in a haste Michelle shielded Lewis with her defelction power by holding out her hand as a sky blue illumination surrounded her palm.

"I'll take Kaasha, you take Ericka." Lewis mobilized with a spin kick to Kaasha's head. Ericka punched Jenna in face, she was about to swing another punch when Michelle counter-attacked by catching her arm and kicking her in the stomach causing Ericka to retract a few steps.

Kaasha fired an energy ball at Lewis only for him to deflect with his telekinesis directing the energy ball to explode on Kaasha's chest. At that moment Kaasha crashed onto the floor, he realized that he could try to freeze both Kaasha and Ericka. Since Ericka was evil she would freeze, good witches can't freeze.

Lewis gestured his fingers and surely enough Kaasha froze trying to get on her feet. Michelle was struggling with Ericka's martial arts skills, she was quick and strong. Ericka drop kicked her on the floor with such force that you heard Michelle's breath escaping her lips. Lewis gestured his fingers once more and Ericka froze about to kick Michelle in her ribs.

"Oh thank god!" Lewis helped Michelle up on her feet. She was out of breath from her body slamming on the hard wood floor. Lewis told Michelle to orb into the kitchen to get the potions on the counter. Michelle return quickly and handed him the vanquishing potion, he tossed it in Kaasha's face and began a chant.

"Demon of evil  
You are finished  
Burst in flames  
Your undoing is now your pain  
You are never to walk this earth again."

Kaasha exploded into flames, her screams echoed off the walls and she was no more. Michelle rushed to Ericka who was still frozen.

"How do I?" Michelle asked Lewis how to get Ericka to drink the potion.

"Open her mouth and pour it in." Lewis said nervously. Michelle open Ericka's mouth and poured the red liquid in. She shook chaotically and fell to the floor and they both kneeled before her. Ericka stopped shaking and opened her eyes.

"Hey..." Ericka whispered softly.

"Are you back?" Michelle asked nervously as she held her hand.

"Yeah. Thank you." Ericka thanked them both.

"Wha are cousins for." Lewis giggled in relief.

"I thank god for you guys everyday." Ericka confessed as she rose off the floor.

"I do too, each night." Lewis grinned and hugged her warmly.

"Me too. I love you guys." Michelle annouced as she also joined in.

"Oh by the way how did your interview go?" Ericka remembered.

"Don't ask." Michelle simply said with a scoff.

They group hugged once more and cherished the moment. They knew that in their demon infested world they could easily be taken from each other like their aunt Prudence. They were safe in their home for now until The Source sent another demon to challenge their ability to survive.


End file.
